


ongniel drabble dump

by realdefonge



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Twitter, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance, basically just reposting my twitter drabbles here, occasionally includes the other w1 members and ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge
Summary: So I've decided to dump my twitter drabbles here as well, in case some readers prefer to read here. Some scenes in these drabbles have been edited, and I also added a few extras here and there >_>
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. the best medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble #1  
> \- set in the produce era (group battle)  
> \- wherein ongniel are dating in secrecy

“Are you feeling better?”

Instead of answering, Daniel just tossed to the side until he was facing the wall. He groggily mumbled,  _ "Hmm, _ yes," before pulling the blanket up to his neck. 

Seongwu sighed as he stared at Daniel's figure on the upper bunk in front of him. After making sure that the younger was all tucked in, Seongwu climbed up to his own bunk just in front of Daniel’s, slipped under the warm blanket, and closed his eyes.

But no matter how much he tried to sleep, Seongwu just couldn't drift off into dreamland because he's too worried about Daniel. The younger had been feeling sick for the past two days due to the lack of sleep and nonstop practices. They've only got three days left until their live performance of Super Junior's  _ Sorry Sorry _ for the group battle and Daniel, his hard-working boyfriend, had been pushing himself too hard since he wants to show his best on stage.

_ Boyfriend. _ Seongwu still finds himself blushing whenever he thinks of that label. It's only been less than a week since they've affirmed their feelings for each other. They were both scared to confess at first because everything happened so fast. They've just met less than two months ago. They were trainees who barely knew anything about each other— trainees with contrasting personalities— yet right after spending time together in the program’s A class, they immediately became the closest of friends, to the point that they've become inseparable. 

It didn't take long for them to realize that their feelings have already crossed the line beyond friendship. But it was too sudden, and it led them to ignore each other (and their feelings) for two days, much to the confusion of their fellow trainees.

However, they just couldn't resist each other and ended up confessing shortly after becoming teammates for the first evaluation. 

But Seongwu insisted on keeping things low-key. He insisted on hiding it even from their close trainee friends. Daniel agreed because despite having feelings for each other, their top priority at the moment is the road to their debut. They don't want their budding relationship to jeopardize that, so they both agreed to date in secrecy and take things slow.

A week passed by after they started dating with that agreement in mind, and things have been going well so far, until Daniel suddenly got sick and became especially clingy towards Seongwu.

Just yesterday in the cafeteria, he suddenly held Seongwu's hand under the table while they were eating with the other trainees. Seongwu flinched at the touch, earning a look from Jaehwan and Minhyun. He had to pretend he was hiccupping as a last minute excuse.

There was also that time when Daniel walked behind Seongwu during one of their practices and casually rested his chin on the older’s shoulder. Good thing none of their teammates noticed because they were busy practicing.

And then, just earlier, after taking the medicine that Jonghyun gave him earlier, Daniel followed Seongwu to the toilet inside their room. It’s the only blind spot in the quarters that they share with their teammates— the only place where there are no cameras around, so it somehow turned into their meeting place whenever they want to steal some intimate moments with each other.

Seongwu had just finished brushing his teeth when Daniel suddenly came in, hugged him from behind, and nuzzled his face between the older’s neck and shoulder. When Seongwu turned around to ask what’s wrong, Daniel just stared at him so intently that he almost wanted to melt. The younger’s gaze kept darting to his lips, and it didn’t take long for Seongwu to figure out what Daniel wanted.

But as much as Seongwu wanted to finally have their first kiss, he didn’t want to take the risk of getting caught. He also didn’t want to take advantage of a sick Daniel, so he just tapped his boyfriend’s forehead playfully and told him to get some rest. Daniel pouted as he followed Seongwu out of the restroom. The way he drooped his head and pouted made Daniel look like a kicked puppy, and he looked so adorable that Seongwu almost gave in, but luckily, their teammates suddenly stormed inside the room one by one to prepare for bedtime.

Daniel didn’t say anything to Seongwu for the rest of the night. Even when everyone was already fast asleep (at which they’d usually engage in some idle chat until one of them falls asleep), Daniel just laid motionless on his bed. Seongwu quietly asked him how he was feeling, and he just groggily confirmed that he was feeling better before giving in to sleep.

* * *

_ “Hmm.... _ Peter...hnghh...hyung... _ hmphh…” _

Seongwu woke to the sound of Daniel grinding his teeth and sleep-talking. He’s already aware of Daniel’s sleeping habits, but it’s usually not loud enough to wake him or any of the other trainees in the middle of their sleep. 

This time, though, Daniel was blabbering incoherent sentences so loudly that it stirred Seongwu awake. He fluttered his eyes open, slowly sat up, and looked down at his other teammates who were still sleeping soundly.

Seongwu guessed it was around five in the morning, judging from the soft streaks of sunlight peeking through the curtains. They still have a little over three hours left before they begin their hectic practice sessions, and Seongwu didn’t want his teammates to lose those remaining hours of precious sleep.

Since their bunks are just in front of each other, Seongwu managed to carefully cross over to Daniel’s side. The younger was shifting around his small bed, scratching his exposed abdomen, and mumbling words that make no sense. Seongwu tried to squeeze himself next to Daniel, which was difficult since the bed could barely accommodate his boyfriend’s huge built. The older decided to just press his back against the wall, then he gently wrapped an arm around Daniel and began to soothe his back. 

“Ong... _ hyungsdgh…” _ Daniel’s mumbling gradually died down, but his eyebrows were still furrowed. Seongwu chuckled, though there was a slight pang in his chest at the thought of Daniel being so sick and fatigued to the point where his sleeping habits seemed worse than usual.

“Stop frowning too much. You’ll get wrinkles,” Seongwu whispered as he brought his other hand up to Daniel’s forehead, running the pad of his thumb along the crease. The gesture seemed to have calmed Daniel, his face easing up a bit. Seongwu looked in adoration as his boyfriend’s expression gradually turned better, but then the latter suddenly began to mumble again.

Seongwu caressed Daniel’s face as he lowered his head to bump their foreheads together. “Niel-ah, you’ll wake the others up if you continue like this,”

His current position was uncomfortable, and there’s also the risk of getting caught by their teammates, but being able to look at Daniel at such close proximity filled Seongwu’s heart with so much warmth that he wished he could stay in that position for a while longer. 

It hasn’t been long since they started dating, and although it may seem like Daniel is the only one who is craving for attention and intimacy, Seongwu actually yearns for it just as much, if not, more.

Unable to control his affections, Seongwu found himself closing his eyes and leaning closer until his lips were already pressed against Daniel’s, stopping the younger’s mumbling with a kiss. When Seongwu realized what he had done on a whim, he quickly opened his eyes and made an attempt to distance himself from Daniel, only to feel the younger’s hand gently gripping the sleeve of his shirt.

Seongwu met Daniel’s already opened eyes and saw a huge grin forming on the younger’s lips. He lazily shuffled closer to Seongwu, his arms going around the latter’s waist as he hummed,  _ “Hm? _ I thought I was dreaming but turns out you really did steal a kiss from me. I didn’t know you were this sneaky, hyung,”

Seongwu felt his blood rush to his face. He couldn’t even break free since Daniel’s arm had locked him in place. “I-I did that to stop you from snoring and sleep-talking. I was afraid the others would hear—” 

“Hyung,” Daniel whispered, his husky morning voice sending chills down Seongwu’s spine. “Sorry, but I’ve been awake the moment you snuggled next to me. I just pretended to be asleep ‘cause I wanted to stay like this with you longer.”

“This brat,” Seongwu grumbled as he lightly hit Daniel’s shoulder. “Were you messing with—” 

“Kiss me again, hyung,”

Seongwu froze when Daniel suddenly cut him off with that request, especially when the latter gave him that same, wistful look he wore in the restroom just yesterday.

“I can’t accept that as our first official kiss since I was half asleep,”

Seongwu bit his lip. He stared at Daniel, whose pleading face was just too hard to resist. He really can’t win against his boyfriend. “You’re insufferable,”

Despite feeling embarrassed, Seongwu still closed the distance between again to plant a soft, quick kiss on Daniel’s lips. He was about to pull back when Daniel suddenly reach out to tip Seongwu’s chin up for another kiss— longer, this time. Seongwu was wide-eyed at first, feeling the wind get knocked out of him, but he eventually gave in to that moment shared between the two of them.

They both had shy and satisfied smiles on their faces when they parted. Daniel looked especially pleased with the way he grinned from ear to ear. “I guess your lips are better than any medicine, hyung. I feel much better already.”

“Shut up. You’re so annoying,” Seongwu scolded in an embarrassed tone as he hit Daniel again. “Go back to sleep. We still got three hours,”

But instead of letting go, Daniel tightened his hold on Seongwu’s waist and pulled him closer, sighing against the top of the older’s head. “Then let’s sleep,”

Seongwu tried to wriggle out of Daniel’s arms, but his boyfriend was too strong, and Seongwu was too sleepy to actually make an effort. Even his complaints sounded weak. “Are you crazy? I need to go back to my bed. And what if they see us later—”

“Don’t worry. I’m wide awake now,” Daniel caressed Seongwu’s hair, coaxing him to sleep. “I’ll just watch over you and wake you up before Jonghyun-hyung’s morning call. I promise,”

Seongwu wanted to protest further, but being wrapped in Daniel’s strong yet gentle arms felt too nice and comfortable. He actually didn’t mind that they were squeezed together in a tiny bed. Plus, the way Daniel ran his fingers through his hair was soothing, slowly lulling him to sleep.

He yawned as he snuggled closer to Daniel for comfort, completely letting go of his inhibitions and choosing to enjoy the younger’s warmth.

“Then...you better...wake me up,”

  
  


* * *

_ “Ahem…” _

Daniel slowly turned his head to the side, where he met the amused gazes of his teammates. 

In truth, They were already aware of Seongwu and Daniel’s relationship, and they even confronted Daniel about it a few days ago when Seongwu left the practice room for a solo interview. Daniel didn’t deny the truth, but he asked them to pretend like they know nothing in front of Seongwu because he didn’t want the older to worry too much.

“Good morning,” Daniel gave his teammates an apologetic smile as he placed a finger on his lips. “Please give us ten more minutes,”

Minhyun raised his hands in the air resignedly as he left the room. Jaehwan, who’d been holding in his teasing chuckles, quickly followed, probably so he could talk to Minhyun regarding the scenario they’ve just witnessed.

Hyunbin just snickered as he finished putting on his contacts before leaving the room as well. Jonghyun placed his hands on his hips and sighed. “Five minutes,”

Daniel made an okay sign with his fingers and winked at Jonghyun. Their team leader snorted before waving his hands dismissively and heading for the door.

When they were all gone, Daniel turned back to Seongwu, who was still sleeping peacefully in his embrace. His arm that Seongwu used as a pillow felt numb, and there were traces of dried drool around it, but he happily ignored those, because having Seongwu beside him made everything worth it.


	2. in the same place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- actor ong x director niel  
> \- they are exes  
> \- inspired by their interactions in AAA 2019

Daniel sneaks a glance at the table a few steps ahead of him, or specifically, the suited man in that table whose back is turned to him. He knew they would meet again tonight, and he has long prepared himself for it. But the moment he entered the hall, the moment his eyes landed on that face— still as mesmerizing as the last time he had gazed upon it, he knew right away that all his preparations would be crushed into oblivion.

Seongwu still has that effect on him. Always has, always will.

But Daniel quickly swallows back the memories, the suppressed longing, and quickly takes his designated seat. The moment he does so, however, Seongwu shifts in his seat until their gazes meet. Daniel holds his breath at the sudden eye contact, and he prays to the heavens that he doesn’t look too stupefied at the moment.

Both his mind and heart are still malfunctioning— he’s at a loss as to what he should say or do. Just then, Seongwu raises one of his hands to give him a wave, accompanied by a soft smile which sends both bliss and pain to Daniel’s heart. 

He’s ecstatic to see that genuine smile again after so long, but he’s also woeful because he used to see that smile everyday. He used to drown himself in that smile, used to bask in that tender gaze in every waking moment. But that’s his past, and this is his present. At the very least, he’s thankful that he still has  _ this _ moment.

Daniel easily returns the smile, eyes never leaving Seongwu’s for a second. Afraid that the moment would end too soon, Daniel decides to make the most out of it by looking into those round eyes— eyes that still sparkle like the stars— for as long as he could. 

Their brief greeting ends when the other nominees for the night’s Award show arrive, each taking their respective seats in the hall. Seongwu’s the one to break the contact first, but Daniel manages to catch how the older’s eyes linger for a split second before he looks away. 

Daniel doesn’t want to overthink, but the way Seongwu’s smile turned desolate during that fracture of a second won’t leave his mind. 

* * *

“And this year’s Best Actor Award goes to...Ong Seongwu!”

From under the table, Daniel’s grip on his pants finally loosened. It’s not even his category yet he was a bundle of nerves. When Seongwu’s name was finally called, he stood up just like everyone else to congratulate the Best Actor awardee. 

He looks over at Seongwu and the latter is still in his seat, in a state of disbelief. His co-actors prompt him to stand up and accept his award, which he does so once reality finally sinks in. Daniel turns his attention to the monitor and smiles when Seongwu makes his way to the stage, face buried in his palms. 

> _ “I promise, hyung. One day, I’ll direct an amazing movie with you as the lead actor. Then, we’ll win awards together!” _

Daniel’s chest tightens at the memory. They had so many plans together, but certain matters led to them pursuing their paths separately. Daniel took a break to settle his personal disputes, and although Seongwu insisted on staying, Daniel didn’t want to waste his potential so he urged him to go on his own way. 

Their communication naturally broke off, and Daniel thought it’d be better if it stayed that way, so he fought off all the urge to reach out to Seongwu again. After all, his hyung managed to win the Rookie Award after making his acting debut, and surely, he’s bound to go higher after that. What right does a no-name director like him have to pursue a promising actor?

“...once again, thank you for bestowing such a prestigious award upon me. This is such a great honor. I will work harder so it wouldn’t go to waste. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the evening!” 

Daniel shakes the memories away and proceeds to clap for Seongwu. His fellow directors in the same table suddenly give him a look, and he realizes he’s clapping a bit too enthusiastically. He tones it down and puts on a straight face, but the moment Seongwu walks back to his seat and their eyes meet, Daniel couldn’t help but grin like an idiot again. 

He mouthed the word  _ ‘Congratulations’ _ , not expecting a response, until Seongwu mouths back  _ ‘Thank you’ _ with a heart-wrenching smile. It makes Daniel feel like he’s already won hundreds of awards that night, and it takes him a while before he could sit back down. 

* * *

“Here are the nominees for the Best New Director Award...”

Daniel leans back on his seat, the image of Seongwu smiling at him still replaying in his head. 

He’s just sighing contentedly to himself when a familiar name suddenly echoes throughout the hall, followed by his co-directors in the table rising up with a round of applause. 

“Congratulations on getting the Best New Director Award...Kang Daniel!”

“Wait...I won?” Daniel points to himself with his eyes wide open. When the director beside him nods and gently pulls him up, it finally dawns on him. He really won. 

Daniel finally gets up, and as he goes on his way to receive the award, his pace unconsciously slows down upon reaching Seongwu’s table. Once he looks up, he’s greeted by his favorite expression on Seongwu—eyes crinkling, nose scrunching, and lips curving up, displaying his most genuine smile. 

Seongwu reaches out a hand, and Daniel immediately takes them with both hands. In the spur of the moment, he ends up caressing Seongwu’s hand, which still fits perfectly between his palms. It’s his way of conveying his gratitude, his way of saying  _ ‘Thank you for looking genuinely happy for me. It means a lot,’  _ because it really does. 

He looks up at Seongwu, and he could tell from the latter’s eyes that he got the message. Before, they used to lay side by side in their bed, staring at each other for hours on end. No words were needed between them, because their gazes were enough to fill the silence. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Daniel whispers as he bows at Seongwu, hoping that the older managed to hear amidst the claps and cheers. Then he hesitantly lets Seongwu’s hand go and proceeds to the stage. 

* * *

Although he didn’t want to keep his hopes up, Daniel had silently prayed that he’d somehow bump into Seongwu backstage. 

But now that he really did bump into him  _ literally _ (he was looking at the side to bow to the staff when he lightly bumped against Seongwu, who was actually doing the same) Daniel is suddenly tongue-tied. 

Seongwu blinks at him for a while, then opens his lips in an attempt to say something, but Daniel beats him to it.

“Congratulations on getting that Best Actor Award,  _ hyu _ _—”_ Daniel stammers when he almost slips out that honorific and immediately corrects himself. “—Seongwu _-_ _ sshi _ _._ You really deserve it. Your performance in your recent film was astounding. I was blown away by your versatility.”

Daniel quickly purses his lips once he’s done, realizing he sounded too much like a fan. Well, he won’t deny that he is indeed a huge fan of Seongwu’s works, but the way Seongwu is looking at him bemusedly is making him feel embarrassed. 

“Thank you very much, Daniel _-_ _ sshi _ _.”_ Seongwu responds, the look of amusement still on his face. “I would like to congratulate you as well, Daniel _-_ _ sshi _ _._ I knew you’d win that Best New Director Award the moment I watched your debut film. You did a great job, Daniel _-_ _ sshi .” _

With how Seongwu stressed the honorifics in his sentences, Daniel knows the older is teasing him for his sudden formality. 

“Hyung, stop,” he says with a chuckle, finally addressing Seongwu in that same, familiar way he did before. “But really...thank you.”

Seongwu smiles. “You deserve it, too, Niel.”

Daniel chokes up once he hears that nickname from Seongwu. It’s been so many years, and now he’s finally realized how much he had missed hearing it.

With a hopeful expression, and in a small voice, he asks, “I—I have an upcoming project, and I think the character really suits you. Would you like to...discuss it with me? Only if you’re interested, of course.”

It’s half an excuse, and half the truth. Personal feelings aside, Daniel had always wanted to work with Seongwu, if given the chance. 

“A project, huh?” Seongwu says after a few seconds of silence. It was only then that Daniel realized he might’ve sounded too shameless for a rookie director. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Daniel lowers his head and waves his hands dismissively. “That was too bold of me. I don’t have the right—”

“Hold it right there,” Seongwu cuts off. Daniel looks back up to see Seongwu with his hands on his hips. “You’re one of the most promising directors of this generation. Don’t even think about saying you don’t have the right. As an actor, it would be beneficial if I could work with someone who can enhance my skills.”

“T-Then...will you...I mean...is it okay if you...” Daniel falters in between words, and it makes Seongwu laugh. Daniel realizes he’d be willing to make a fool of himself anytime just to make Seongwu laugh, but that’s not the point right now. 

“Let’s discuss it in—” Seongwu glances at his wristwatch then looks back at Daniel. “—two hours?” Daniel can only nod, and Seongwu laughs again before waving. “See you in the same place, then?”

As if finally snapping out of his trance, Daniel manages to give out a smile of relief. 

_ Same place _ . 

Seongwu still remembers, after all. 

“I’ll see you there, hyung.”


	3. skydiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- ongniel battle trip in argentina au  
> \- ongniel as secret boyfriends xD  
> \- inspired by battle trip and traveler

“You’re really not gonna go skydiving with me, hyung?”

Seongwu just laughs at the question. He takes his wine bottle from the table and takes a sip as he tries his best to avoid Daniel’s pleading eyes. “I told you. It’s not that I’m scared. I just don’t think this is the best time for that yet.”

“When is the best time, then?” Daniel grumbles. He looks so cute that Seongwu’s tempted to lean forward and pinch his cheeks like he always does, but the cameras are rolling so he holds himself back. “You said that when I invited you to go skydiving with us in Australia. You said you’d do it next time. This is  _ the _ time, hyung.”

Seongwu chuckles as he taps his fingers along to the jazz music echoing within the solemn confines of Bar Sur. Sitting across him was a pouty Daniel, who’s still not over the skydiving discussion.

Earlier, while they were doing their afternoon stroll around San Telmo, they found a skydiving booking agency. When they did their interview for their Battle Trip episode in Argentina, Daniel told the writers that he’d like to go skydiving again. He nudged Seongwu, who was beside him, and asked the latter to join because “ _ It’d be fun to do it together, hyung! _ ” he said.

Of course, seeing Daniel’s excited face filled Seongwu’s heart with bliss. He loves that look on Daniel; that’s what made him fall for the younger in the first place.

But as much as he loves seeing Daniel happy, Seongwu doesn’t want to waste the opportunity to tease his boyfriend for a bit and give him a surprise later. 

_ I’ll let him sulk for now _ _ , _ Seongwu smiles as he thinks about how Daniel would react once the older appears in the skydiving area tomorrow. He already told the PD that he would join Daniel, but he wants it to be a secret in the meantime. He’ll go back to the agency tomorrow morning while Daniel is asleep and book the same skydiving schedule. When the PD asked why he decided to go, Seongwu answered, “ _ He said it’s not that scary, and I believe him. Besides, I can’t let my friend go alone. He’d be lonely. _ ”

“Ong Seongwu no jam,” he hears Daniel whine again. “Where’s the fun in skydiving by myself?”

Seongwu props his chin on his hand and looks at Daniel. “Hey, you won’t be alone. You’ll be with the instructor.”

Daniel snorts at that, then he raises an eyebrow at Seongwu. “Alright. I’ll make the instructor my best friend by the end of the day.”

Seongwu huffs out a laugh and takes the wine glass from his table again. He raises it in front of Daniel before taking a sip. “Good for you.”

Daniel chuckles as he shakes his head. Just like Seongwu, he also raises his own glass and takes a drink. They don’t talk about the topic further after that, since the live tango performance is about to begin. 

They both watch in awe as the performers move with the sensual rhythm, bodies close and legs often intertwining. It’s a dance filled with intense passion; one that makes the audience focus on every movement.

In the middle of the performance, Daniel suddenly nudges Seongwu with his leg. He looks at Daniel and notices that the younger has already slipped a hand under the tablecloth and is probably waiting for Seongwu to do the same. Seongwu quickly turns his attention back on the dancers, while he subtly lowers his hand and waits for Daniel to hold it. 

They both smile when their hands are finally clasped together. They spend the rest of the evening in the bar like that, enjoying the music, the tango performances, and each other’s company. 

* * *

Daniel doesn’t feel so thrilled about skydiving anymore. 

Before their trip, he was sure he could convince Seongwu to do the activity with him. But his boyfriend was so adamant on not going despite Daniel’s assurance that it’s totally safe, that the weather would be good, etc. 

Now Daniel is in low spirits, especially because Seongwu didn’t see him off earlier. The PD said the latter was still sleeping so he should just go ahead. Daniel sent a few, sulky text messages to Seongwu before leaving, but he still hasn’t replied even though hours have already passed. 

_ Is he still sleeping? No way. He’s already seen my messages. Then did he leave me on read? That Ongcheongyi.  _

With his thoughts elsewhere, Daniel blankly heads off to the area where he’ll be boarding the chopper. 

But he suddenly hears a familiar voice call out to him from behind. Daniel turns, and he immediately straightens up when he sees Seongwu strutting along the pavement with his skydiving gear and sunglasses, almost looking like he’s about to shoot an action film, if not for the flowy shorts he’s wearing. 

“Hyung!” Daniel takes a quick glance at Seongwu’s exposed, freshly-shaven thighs. 

_ Damn, I did a good job in shaving that. It looks really smooth in broad daylight and— wait, that’s not the point right now. _

Before Daniel could think of anything else, he quickly looks up at Seongwu and asks, “Why are you here?”

Seongwu proudly places his hands on his hips and grins. “I wanted you to think you’d go skydiving alone and surprise you by appearing here at the last minute.”

_ But your legs _ — “But why?”

“Just because,” Seongwu shrugs. “This better not be scary, like you said. Our friendship is on the line.”

Daniel wants to respond, but the staff suddenly calls Seongwu to change the batteries on his lapel microphone. Daniel takes this chance to grab his phone and send Seongwu a message. 

  
  


> **(10:15 AM):**
> 
> hyung??? i get that you want to surprise me
> 
> but what's up with the shorts??
> 
> **mr. ong🧡 (10:16 AM):**
> 
> what? you gave them to me
> 
> **(10: 17 AM):**
> 
> i know
> 
> but they're for my exclusive viewing and not for the entire world to see??
> 
> you didn't even tell me you brought that with you here
> 
> **mr. ong🧡 (10:20 AM):**
> 
> coz it's a surprise
> 
> i'm gonna flaunt the shorts you gave me and the legs you shaved :P
> 
> **(10:22 AM):**
> 
> you're merciless hyung
> 
>   
>    
> 

Once they’re done with the preparations, Daniel and Seongwu proceed to board the plane. Their backs are turned to the cameras and the whirring of the helicopter is too loud, so Daniel takes advantage of the current situation, leans closer to Seongwu, and with a pout, he asks in a whisper, “Mine?”

Seongwu looks at him abruptly, then he smiles and says, “Yours, always.”


	4. sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- inspired by ongniel's ☀️☀️☀️ IG posts

The warm rays of the sun that seeped through the curtains fell over Daniel’s face, stirring him awake. He lazily rolled near the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table for a quick time check. 5:30 AM. He still has two hours left before his next schedule.

He tossed to the other side to welcome the first streaks of sunlight. The sunshine always brings forth a bittersweet memory of the conversations  _ they  _ have shared under its glow.

> _ “Wherever our own roads may take us, the fact that we’ll always be under the same sky will never change. So let’s just look up whenever we miss each other, okay?” _

Daniel closed his eyes as he allowed Seongwu’s gentle voice to echo through his mind. They’ve parted many times before, and Seongwu would say that line each and every time to remind Daniel that their hearts will always be connected despite being apart.

And so whenever he misses Seongwu, Daniel would look up at the sky in silence, hoping that Seongwu is out there somewhere, doing the same thing.

With that thought in mind, Daniel slowly got up from his bed and made his way to the balcony where he could fully admire the sunrise. But when he was only a few steps away, he noticed a familiar silhouette behind the thin curtains draped across the balcony’s entrance.

Daniel rubbed his eyes, thinking he was probably just seeing things. But when the silhouette remained on the same spot, Daniel felt himself choking up, like his heart wanted to cry and sing in joy at the same time.

It’s been way too long, and Daniel had missed him so much.

Daniel quickly brushed the curtain aside and stepped into the balcony. As soon as he saw that familiar back, Daniel wasted no time in wrapping his arms around that waist and burying his face against that neck, which still carried the comforting scent that he loved so much. 

“Missed me?” Seongwu’s voice resonated clearly on Daniel’s ears, proving that he isn’t dreaming.

“When did you get here?” Daniel asked, face still buried in Seongwu’s neck.

Seongwu chuckled as he ruffled Daniel’s hair. “Around three hours ago. You were sleeping like a log. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Daniel finally lifted his head up so he could stare at Seongwu’s face. “I thought you wouldn’t be back until next month,”

“Yeah,” Seongwu looked back at Daniel and gave him a smile—the same smile that never fails to make the younger’s heart flutter. “But today is special, so I sneaked out for a bit.”

Daniel grinned from ear to ear, not minding that he probably looks like an overjoyed idiot at the moment, because he is.

“No matter the distance or the time we are apart, our feelings would remain the same, right?”

Seongwu snorted. “What’s with the sudden cheesiness?”

Daniel sighed, his chin resting comfortably on Seongwu’s shoulder. “Just wanted to affirm.”

“Affirmative.” Seongwu kissed the side of Daniel’s head and caressed the younger’s hands which were wrapped around his waist. “Happy anniversary, love.”

“Happy anniversary, hyung.”

They both smiled in satisfaction as they looked up at the morning sky. As expected, the view looks much better when they’re looking at it together. 


	5. something in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- daniel hates rainy days, that is, until he meets a beautiful stranger who changes his mind  
> \- prompt sent by anon via cc

Rainy days always give Daniel the blues. He thinks the world seems gray and gloomy on those days, so his mood automatically cranks down whenever he senses an incoming drizzle from the overcast sky.

On rainy days, he’d usually just hole himself up in his apartment, huddled in front of the television to watch some anime until the rain disperses.

But he just had to run out of food on a rainy day, of all days. 

So with an umbrella on his hand and pods on his ears to drown out the downpour of rain with loud music, Daniel heads out to the nearest mart for some grub.

* * *

The music abruptly stops and Daniel hears the raindrops gently patter against his umbrella. He adjusts the bag of groceries on his hand and continues his walk down the wet pavement.

His playlist shuffles to a calm song, and Daniel’s about to grab his phone to change it when he hears a splatter just a few steps ahead of him. Daniel thinks a kid is probably jumping on a small puddle formed by the rain.

He grimaces as he slightly lifts his umbrella to look at said kid, but to Daniel’s surprise, the guy in front of him is no kid at all. Although his back is turned to Daniel, he could tell that the guy is probably around his age. 

The black-haired guy sporting a black hoodie and black sweatpants is carrying a black umbrella on one hand, while the other hand is outstretched to catch the tiny raindrops on his palm. He’s swaying from side to side, occasionally bouncing on the small puddles along the way, looking as if he’s the main character of some musical film.

Daniel notices that the guy also has his ear pods on, which means he’s probably listening to music, too. Daniel is aware that not everyone loathes the rain like he does, but he still finds it amusing that someone could look that blithe on a gloomy, rainy day.

Thus, he ends up unconsciously following the guy, all while maintaining a safe distance. There aren’t that many people walking around, so Daniel would sometimes hear the guy hum along to some songs, and he’d sometimes hear him giggle for whatever reason.

Daniel thinks his voice sounds nice, especially when he laughs. It’s distinct. Comforting, even.

He realizes he’s already smiling to himself, which is a rare occurrence for Daniel on rainy days. When he looks back at the guy, the latter is already huddled in front of a bush. The umbrella is covering his upper body, so Daniel fails to see his face.

But then out of nowhere, there’s a sudden gust of strong wind which sends the guy’s umbrella flying. With his instinct taking over, Daniel quickly rushes forward to grab the umbrella. He catches it easily, but realizes a second too late that there was no need to do so. It’s not like the umbrella would fly off into outer space. Besides, why would he do that for a stranger?

Daniel sighs as he scoots down next to the stranger. He turns to the raven-haired guy so he could return the umbrella, but he freezes the moment he sees his face.

The stranger is beautiful beyond words.

_ “ Uhh _ _…_ your…I mean,  _ t his _ _—”_ Daniel fumbles as he finally remembers that he has to return the guy’s umbrella. “This…is yours…right?”

The stranger stares at him like a curious cat, and Daniel feels his blood rush to his face. He tries to look at anywhere but the guy’s face, and ends up looking at the guy’s hands, which are extended towards the bush. Turns out he’s actually petting a cat, which makes Daniel even weaker than he already is. He’s a sucker for cats, and maybe for cat-looking guys, too.

Or maybe it’s just this particular guy.

“Yes,” the guy finally replies after a while as he takes the umbrella from Daniel. He suddenly lowers his head and snorts. “But, you know, you didn’t have to go  _ that _ far for this,”

Daniel’s face flushes red. “Did I look…too dramatic?”

“You looked like a superhero desperate to save a civilian with the way you jumped after the umbrella,” the guy laughs, and the embarrassment immediately leaves Daniel as he laughs along. Something about the stranger’s laughter makes Daniel feel at ease.

“Well, you looked quite like a movie character yourself. You know, with the way you danced and sang in the rain earlier,” Daniel retorts, but he immediately regrets it since he just revealed that he was, in fact, watching the stranger.

Thankfully, the guy doesn’t seem bothered. In fact, he smiles softly as he scratches his head. “Ah, you saw that, huh? I thought I was alone in the alley so I just enjoyed the moment for a bit,”

He laughs again, then he suddenly extends his hand in front of Daniel. “I’m Ong Seongwu, by the way. Unique last name, I know. I live around here. Oh, and I love the rain.”

Daniel stares at the hand in front of him, stunned. Then he finally takes it for a handshake and grins widely at Seongwu. “Kang Daniel. I’m also from this neighborhood. And I think I love the rain now, too.”

“Now?” Seongwu asks, amused. “So you used to hate rainy days?”

Daniel shrugs. “I just realized it isn’t so bad after all,”

Seongwu nods knowingly, and Daniel chuckles. They both pet the cat after that, then Daniel asks Seongwu if he’d like to chill for a while in a nearby café, to which Seongwu happily agrees.


End file.
